Ichigo's Cards
by Zayad
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Ichigo played Duel Monsters and his reiatsu made the monsters come to life and he used those cards in Soul Society. Then, I realized that it would be much more fun if Ichigo was instead placed into the Yugioh World. The first chapter will be posted in a couple days under a different title unless I get criticisms. Please, criticize!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Yugioh Cards

Deck Name: Karakura Guardians

Monster Cards:

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Substitute Shinigami:** Attribute: Light. 4 stars. Shinigami/Effect: When this card is summoned, add one "Karakura Town" from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Attack: 1900. Defense: 1500.

Reasoning: Ichigo is strong even as a standard Shinigami. And, of course, he's Karakura Town's #1 guardian.

**Ryoka Invader: Orihime Inoue:** 3 stars. Attribute: Light. Fairy/Effect: One per turn while this card is face up on the field, you can discard a card to special summon any monster from your graveyard ignoring any and all summoning conditions.

Attack: 1200. Defense: 1200.

Reasoning: Rejecting reality. Death is a part of reality.

**Ryoka Invader: Yasutora Sado:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Warrior/Effect: When this card attacks or is attacked, this card gains 600 attack points during the damage step only.

Attack: 1500. Defense: 1400.

Reasoning: If you've got anything better, let me know.

**Ryoka Invader: Quincy— Uryu Ishida:** Attribute: Light. 4 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once. If this card destroys a monster by battle, it is removed from play.

Attack: 1800. Defense: 1300.

Reasoning: He can attack multiple targets though granted many beings of Bleach are doing so. Quincy like Uryu are just the epitome of this fact. And of course, Quincy techniques destroy souls— which means banishing instead of the graveyard.

**Kon the Talking Plushy:** Attribute: Light. 2 stars. Warrior/Effect: Return this card to your deck to special summmon one monster named "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Substitute Shinigami" or "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Attack: 700. Defense: 700.

Reasoning: Kon is the mod soul for Ichigo so it only makes sense that he's capable of special summoning Ichigo, who's usually when his soul leaves his body— actually I'm pretty sure his Shikai is a constant release type anyways. And, of course, Kon has never let Ichigo's body be destroyed. Kon usually leaves when Ichigo's going to fight, hence why he returns to the deck rather than be sacrificed.

**Rukia Kuchiki: Shinigami:** Attribute: Water. 3 stars. Shinigami/Effect: At the end of the battle phase when this card attacks or is attacked, special summon one "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in face-up attack position.

Attack: 1400. Defense: 1600.

Reasoning: I'm basing this ability off the first episode where Rukia give Ichigo his powers.

**Isshin Kurosaki: A Loving Father:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: Destroy any attacking monster when they select a monster with "Ichigo Kurosaki" in their name or is named "Rukia Kuchiki" as an attack target without applying damage calculation.

Attack: 1400. Defense: 1100.

Reasoning: Ichigo is his son and even if he annoys him to no end, he still won't let anything happen to him like in the Grand Fisher episode. And Rukia's is Isshin's third daughter.

**Neko-Yoruichi:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Beast/Tuner/Effect: Discard two cards to special summon one "The Exiled: Former Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. If you summon "The Exiled: Former Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin," you cannot normal summon this turn. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not.

Attack: 900. Defense: 1200.

Reasoning: Cat form Yoruichi can turn into Shinigami form Yoruichi but being able to special summon her with no cost would be overpowered. And even in cat form, Yoruichi is fast enough to avoid most things that want to kill her.

**Goddess of the Flash: Yoruichi Shihoin:** Attribute: Light. 7 stars. Shinigami/Effect: Once per either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. When this card is targeted by the effect of spell cards, negate the effect and destroy the card.

Attack: 2650. Defense: 2100.

Reasoning: Fast enough to avoid most things that want to destroy her in cat form, even faster as the Goddess of the Flash. And definitely fast enough to avoid Kido spells of most Shinigami— especially when the Shinigami in question have to use the full incantation. By the time they finished the incantation, they would be dead.

**The Humble Shopkeeper: Kisuke Urahara:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Shinigami/Tuner/Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards. When this card is summoned, add a trap card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1900.

Reasoning: Kisuke's a manipulative bastard. Schemes underneath schemes. Even craftier than Aizen. So, unaffected by traps.

T**he Humble Employee: Ururu Tsumugiya:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Shinigami/Effect: While a monster with the name of "Kisuke Urahara" is on the field, this card gains 1000 attack and defense points. When this card is summoned, add one "The Humble" monster from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Attack: 1300. Defense: 1300.

Reasoning: It only makes senses to want to do better for her guardian and employer.

**The Humble Friend: Tessai Tsukabishi:** 3 stars. Attribute: Earth. Shinigami/Effect: Summon this card to the field from your hand when there is a "The Humble" monster on the field. When this card is summoned, add one spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Attack: 500. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: Kido Master. I'm equating Kido to spells for some reason, probably because they are called Kido spells, hence, his ability.

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai:** 6 stars. Attribute: Light. Shinigami/Effect: If you have an "Ichigo Kurosaki: Subsitute Shinigami" on the field, special summon this card from your hand. Then, upon the end phase in which this card was summoned, tribute this card to special summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" from your hand or deck. Once per turn, while this card remains on the field, special summon one Shinigami monster from your deck or graveyard.

Attack: 2400. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: He inspires people to fight with him— Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Nel, the Visored, and so forth. It doesn't take much for him to use Bankai.

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai:** Attribute: Light. 8 stars. Shinigami/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. When this card is successfully summoned, special summon one Shinigami monster from your graveyard or has "Karakura Raizer" or "Ryoka Invader" as part of its name. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks a monster, the resulting damage is doubled. This card inflicts piercing damage. When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai" from your hand or deck. This card is treated as a 6 star monster while in the graveyard.

Attack: 3000. Defense: 2800.

Reasoning: He's a lot more powerful in this state and only continues to grow in strength the more he fights. Still inspiring people. He's died once or twice but he's still more durable than other Shinigami in this mode thanks to the effect of his Bankai save for the Captain-Commander himself, so cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai: **Attribute: Dark. 8 stars. Hollow/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card may only be special summoned by the effect of "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" or "Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored." When this card is summoned, you can half its attack to inflict damage equal to half the attack of this monster until the end phase of the turn in which this card was summoned (this effect applies to either player's turn). This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. When this card attacks, return one card from your graveyard to your hand and select a card in your opponent's hand for them to discard. When this card is targeted by a monster effect, discard a card to negate the effect and destroy the offending monster. This card is treated as a 6 star monster while in the graveyard.

Attack: 3200. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: The full Hollowfication during the battle with Ulquiorra came into mind when describing his summoning condition. Unlike Ichigo, Hichigo goes for the kill, hence why he can attack his opponent's life points directly even during the opponent's turn. Still not destroyed by battle since he's a fucking monster given human shape when it comes to battle. He dislikes fighting against opponent's ability and would rather just fight head on, for the most part so negating monster effects is there.

**Karakura Raizer Leader— Kon:** Attribute: Earth. 6 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned without tributing during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. You can tribute this card to destroy one card on the field. If this card is tributed to activate its effect, special summon one "The Legendary: Super Immortal Pervert King Kon from your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field. The latter two effects can only be activated during your opponent's turn.

Attack: 1900. Defense: 2300.

Reasoning: The Karakura Raizers defend Karakura Town, though this seems to happen when a Hollow's already appeared so there's the summoning condition and its drawback. Kon, to me, seems more like the kind of mod soul to interrupt (troll) a person's attack rather than fight head on though he can defend rather well. And, the Legendary Super Immortal Pervert King Kon is probably the card I'm most proud of even though a super sized Kon doesn't technically exist in the Bleach world. And the name's a pun on King Kong. Yeah, I know, I'm horrible.

**Karakura Raizer Spirit— Don Kanonji:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: This card can be normal summoned from your hand during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. If this card is attacked, destroy this card and the attacking monster. Then, special summon one "Karakura Raizer" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Attack: 1100. Defense: 1100.

Reasoning: Even though he's mostly an idiot, he redeems himself against Aizen hence the mutual self destruction ability.

**Karakura Raizer Beast— Tatsuki Arisawa:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned from your hand during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. When this card destroys a monster by battle, deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.

Attack: 1700. Defense: 1700.

Reasoning: She's a karate practitioner. And knows how to hurt people.

**Karakura Raizer Erotic— Chizuru Honsho:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. When this card is attacked, at the end of the damage step, change the position of all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field to defense position until the end of the turn. Battle positions affected by this card cannot be changed unless with a card effect until the end of the turn.

Attack: 1000. Defense: 1300.

Reasoning: Because, like most men, I'm a sucker for perverted, hot lesbians. And no one wants to attack her. Except Tatsuki.

**Karakura Raizer Delicate— Keigo Asano:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: This card can be normal summoned during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage involving this card.

Attack: 600. Defense: 600.

Reasoning: He's a lover not a fighter. And a coward. And a runner. You get the idea.

**Karakura Raizer Tiny Devil— Ururu Tsumugiya:** 6 stars. Attribute: Earth. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned without tributing during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. While another "Karakura Raizer" is on the field, you can choose one of the following effects:

· The attack of this card increases by 500 points.

· This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once.

Attack: 2400. Defense: 2300.

Reasoning: Ururu enjoys being a Karakura Raizer.

**The Legendary: Super Immortal Pervert King Kon:** 9 stars. Attribute: Light. Warrior/Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Karakura Raizer Leader— Kon." This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is summoned, your opponent discards three cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard. If any of the discarded cards are monsters, they are special summoned to their side of the field in face up attack position and must attack this card regardless of phase. If any monster attacks this card and is destroyed, you gain 1000 life points (max: twice per opponent's turn). Your opponent must attack this card with any monster they have face up on the field while it remains face up on the field (if an opponent's monster is in face up defense position, it is changed to attack position). This card cannot declare an attack.

Attack: 3000. Defense: 3000.

Reasoning: Like I said, a defender (and troller) rather than an attacker. Also, when this card is played, please note that the theme song is Ditty for Daddy. This is probably my favorite card, if only because of the name.

Synchro Monsters:

**Quincy: Letzt Stil— Uryuu Ishida:** Attribute: Light. 7 stars. Warrior/Synchro/Effect:

Ryoka Invader: Quincy— Uryuu Ishida + 1 or more non-tuner monsters.

When this card is summoned, negate the activation of any effects that prevents the successful summoning of this card and destroy that card or cards. This card inflicts piercing damage. This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once. When this card attacks a monster and destroys it, the destroyed monster is removed from play. At the end of your next turn, this card is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, inflict damage equal to your opponent's life points equal to the defense of this card.

Attack: 2800. Defense: 1500.

Reasoning: It's a final technique so it shouldn't be negated. Kind of like Mugetsu. It lasts a bit longer than Mugetsu though hence why it stays a bit longer than a single turn. And, final techniques always inflict damage.

**Flash War Cry: Yoruichi Shihoin:** Attribute: Light. 10 stars. Shinigami/Synchro/Effect:

The Exiled: Former Captain— Yoruichi Shihoin + 1 tuner

When this card is successfully summoned, you can destroy up to two monsters on the field. If this card is targeted by the effect of a spell card, negate the effect and destroy the card. You can tribute one monster to destroy one card on the field. You can attack your opponent directly. If you do, this card's attack is halved until the end of the turn.

Attack: 3000. Defense: 2700.

Reasoning: Powering up has its perks. Flash War Cry was capable of negating through neutralizing techniques through using techniques of an equal power. And, Flash War Cry is a fast technique (I'm definitely understating things), hence, why direct attacks are possible with this card.

**The Exiled: Former Captain Kisuke Urahara:** Attribute: Light. 11 stars. Shinigami/Synchro/Effect:

The Humble Shopkeeper: Kisuke Urahara + 1 or more monsters

This card may not be special summoned in any other way unless by the effect of Orihime Inoue. Twice per either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. This card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards. During your turn with this card face-up on the field, you can destroy one spell or trap on the field by discarding a card. If this card attacks or is attacked a monster, the opposing monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step.

Attack: 3500. Defense: 3200.

Reasoning: This was originally the Ace Card until I came up with Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored. But, Kisuke's still a manipulative, crafty bastard, so, his abilities came about. Still has the trap thing going on too.

**Super-Gigantic Karakura Raizer Megazord:** 9 stars. Attribute: Earth. Machine/Synchro/Effect:.

1 "Karakura Raizer" tuner monster + 1 or more "Karakura Raizer" monsters

This card retains the effect of the monsters used to synchro summon this card. While "Karakura Town" is on the field, this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's traps or monster effects. When this card is destroyed, special summon the monsters used to synchro summon this card from the graveyard to the field. This card can be synchro summoned during your opponent's battle phase. This card cannot be synchro summoned if "Karakura Town" is not on the field.

Attack: 2900. Defense: 3100.

Reasoning: All Power Rangers have had a Megazord so the Karakura Raizers deserve a Megazord too.

**Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored:** Attribute: Dark. 10 stars: Visored/Synchro/Effect:

This card may only be synchro summoned by the effect of the trap card, "Hollowfication." The combination materials of this monster may only be "Ichigo Kurosaki—Bankai," and "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai," and only when both monsters are in the graveyard. This card's summoning cannot be negated. When this card is successfully summoned, gain 2000 life points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can only be affected by Quick-Play Spell Cards, Counter-Trap Cards, and the Field Spell "Karakura Town." When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack an opponent's monster once again. When this card destroy's an opponent's monster by battle, deal damage equivalent to half the destroyed monster's attack. Destroy this card after the end of your third turn after summoning this card. Visored typing counts as both Shinigami and Hollow. When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" or "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai" from your removed from play pile.

Attack: 3700. Defense: 3400.

Reasoning: Hollowfication is a necessity but Ichigo is far over powered at this point so I thought to make this card a bit more difficult to summon. In this form, he's fast, so why only the quickest of cards— quick play and counter— can affect him. And Karakura Town since he's the number one guardian. I thought that Ichigo could only summon out his mask for three seconds at one point which is why I made this card only capable of being summoned for three turns. And the Hollow mask's destruction still leaves Ichigo ready to fight.

Spell Cards:

**The Ryoka Invasion:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Discard all cards in your hand to the graveyard. Then, special summon as many "Ryoka Invader" cards as possible from your graveyard or deck to your field except for "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai." Then, when a monster summoned by this spell card is destroyed, draw one card and gain 200 life points.

Reasoning: They went in severely unprepared to invade a society of virtual gods compared to normal humans. But, as they progressed, they got better. Hence, the spell card.

**Urahara Shoten:** Quick-Play Spell Card. Effect: Pay half your life points. Special summon all three "The Humble" cards from your hand, deck or graveyard until the end phase of your next turn. These monsters cannot be destroyed until the end phase of your next turn.

Reasoning: Through thick and thin, Urahara Shoten has withstood the Winter War and the Quincy Invasion. The members of this shop will always be ready to welcome customers, sell items, and annoy Ichigo.

**It's Opening Time!:** Normal Spell Card: Special Summon any one "The Humble" monster from your deck or graveyard.

Reasoning: Having to open a store so early in the morning can bring back anyone from the dead.

**Ransotengai:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Special summon one "Quincy" monster from your deck, extra deck, or graveyard until the end phase of your next turn.

Reasoning: Puppetry art. Even the elderly Quincy can fight with this technique.

**Karakura Town:** Field Spell Card: When this card is successfully activated, it cannot be destroyed by any means so long as a Shinigami is on the field or has "Karakura Raizer" as part of its name. All Shinigami monsters, monsters with "Karakura Raizer," "Ryoka Invader," "Isshin Kurosaki," "Yoruichi," "Rukia Kuchiki," "The Humble," "Kisuke Urahara," or "Kon," as part of its name gains 500 attack and defense points. Once per turn, you can negate an opponent's attack that targets one of the aforementioned cards and gain life points equal to the attack of the attacking monster. Aforementioned monsters cannot be controlled by your opponent while this card remains on the field. (x2)

Reasoning: If you have something better, please tell me. I just made this one up since other than being the place to destroy to create a key to get to the Spirit King's dimension, it's just an ordinary town.

**Mystical Space Tyhoon:** Quick-play Spell Card: Destroy one spell or trap on the field.

Reasoning: Everyone loves typhoons composed of mystical space. Takin' it back to the classics. Alright!

**Getsuga Tensho:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Can only by activated when a monster with the name "Ichigo Kurosaki" is face up on your side of the field. Destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Reasoning: Let me know if you've got something better.

**It's Morphin' Time:** Continuous Spell Card: Discard one card to special summon one "Karakura Raizer" monster from your deck or graveyard once per turn.

Reasoning: Go, Go, Power Rangers!

**Konso:** Normal Spell Card: When a Shinigami monster is out on the field or is named "Karakura Raizer," destroy one monster on the field.

Reasoning: Purification.

**Restoration Hot Springs:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Gain 1000 life points for every Shinigami monster in your graveyard. Then, special summon one level 4 or lower Shinigami monster from your graveyard.

Reasoning: Apparently, this is enough to not need sleep.

Trap Cards:

**Sing, Benihime:** Continuous Trap Card: While a monster with the name "Kisuke Urahara" is on the field, you negate a monster's attack once per turn. Then, draw one card.

Reasoning: Kisuke's a manipulative, crafty bastard.

**Hollow Engagement:** Special summon once "Rukia Kuchiki— Shinigami" to the field from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Reasoning: The first Hollow Rukia encountered with Ichigo in Karakura Town.

**Shunpo:** Counter Trap Card: When a Shinigami monster is on the field, negate the activation of a card effect that targets a Shinigami monster and destroy that card.

Reasoning: Makes you fast enough to dodge.

**Zangetsu:** Normal Trap Card: When your opponent enters the battle phase while a monster with the name of "Ichigo Kurosaki" is on the field, destroy all of your opponent's monsters in attack position.

Reasoning: Zangetsu doesn't like anyone threatening Ichigo and so, from time to time, he helps Ichigo out.

**Bakudo #81: Danku:** Normal Trap Card: Negate all damage received for the rest of the turn.

Reasoning: Gotta love that Splitting Void.

**Senkaimon:** Normal Trap Card: When a monster is destroyed by battle, special summon one Shinigami monster level 6 or lower from your deck or graveyard. (x2)

Reasoning: The Shinigami are a bunch of nosy bastards.

**Hollowfication:** Normal Trap Card: This card's effect cannot be negated. This card's effect can be activated from the graveyard when both required monsters are also in the graveyard. This card can only be activated when both "Ichigo Kurosaki—Bankai" and "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai" are in the graveyard. Remove both cards from play to synchro summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored."

Reasoning: Gotta have that special thing for Ichigo.

Monster Cards: 22

Spell Cards: 11

Trap Cards: 8

Total Deck: 41

Synchro Monsters: 5

Total Extra: 5

**A/N: If no one has a logical or reasonable explanation (good reasoning) as to why an ability should be switched or changed, I'll post the first chapter in a few days since it's already written. This'll be Ichigo's first deck. Shinigami will be the second deck and maybe Hollows as the speed world deck. And a Visored deck later on or something.**

**Since Shinigami are already dead, it's not much to bring them back to life, which is the main attraction about this deck.**

**Hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading your constructive criticisms.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Zayad**


	2. Ichigo's First Deck— Updated

Bleach: Yugioh Cards

Deck Name: Karakura Guardians

Monster Cards:

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Substitute Shinigami:** Attribute: Light. 4 stars. Shinigami/Effect: When this card is summoned, add one "Karakura Town" from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Attack: 1500. Defense: 1500.

Reasoning: Ichigo's Karakura Town's #1 guardian. And you can't have Ichigo without also having the number 15(00).

**Ryoka Invader: Orihime Inoue: **3 stars. Attribute: Light. Fairy/Effect: One per turn while this card is face up on the field, you can discard a card to special summon any monster from your graveyard.

Attack: 200. Defense: 1600.

Reasoning: Rejecting reality. Death is a part of reality. Her Soten Kisshun is capable of defending against the Cleaner, said to be inescapable hence the defense. She doesn't really have any attacking skills except a single fairy and even he isn't that strong which is the reason for her low attack.

**Ryoka Invader: Yasutora Sado:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Warrior/Effect: When this card attacks or is attacked, this card gains 600 attack points during the damage step only.

Attack: 1500. Defense: 1000.

Reasoning: Powerful for a human, even stronger as a Fullbringer.

**Ryoka Invader: Quincy— Uryu Ishida:** Attribute: Light. 4 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: If this card destroys a monster by battle, it is removed from play.

Attack: 1800. Defense: 1200.

Reasoning: Quincy techniques destroy souls— which means banishing instead of the graveyard. He's fairly strong for a Quincy, capable of defeating a Captain though granted, it was his Final Technique and Mayuri escaped in the end anyways. So, he's an all-rounder for the most part though his defense is less since he doesn't have access to Blut Vene at that point.

**Kon the Talking Plushy:** Attribute: Light. 2 stars. Warrior/Effect: Return this card to your deck to special summmon one monster named "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Substitute Shinigami" or "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Attack: 300. Defense: 300.

Reasoning: Kon is the mod soul for Ichigo so it only makes sense that he's capable of special summoning Ichigo, who's usually when his soul leaves his body— actually I'm pretty sure his Shikai is a constant release type anyways. And, of course, Kon has never let Ichigo's body be destroyed. Kon usually leaves when Ichigo's going to fight, hence why he returns to the deck rather than be sacrificed.

**Rukia Kuchiki: Unseated Shinigami:** Attribute: Water. 3 stars. Shinigami/Effect: At the end of the battle phase when this card attacks or is attacked, special summon one "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in face-up attack position.

Attack: 800. Defense: 1600.

Reasoning: I'm basing this ability off the first episode where Rukia give Ichigo his powers. She's unseated at that point so her attack's much lower now. Her defense is a result of her rather durable gigai.

**Isshin Kurosaki: A Loving Father:** Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: Destroy any attacking monster when they select a monster with "Ichigo Kurosaki" in their name or is named "Rukia Kuchiki" as an attack target without applying damage calculation.

Attack: 1000. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: Ichigo is his son and even if he annoys him to no end, he still won't let anything happen to him like in the Grand Fisher episode. And Rukia's is Isshin's third daughter. He's capable of taking hits, hence, his high defense for a 3 star monster.

**Neko-Yoruichi: **Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Beast/Tuner/Effect: Discard two cards or pay 1000 life points to special summon one "The Exiled: Former Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. If you summoned "The Exiled: Former Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin," in this way, you cannot normal summon or declare an attack this turn. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not.

Attack: 500. Defense: 500.

Reasoning: Cat form Yoruichi can turn into Shinigami form Yoruichi but being able to special summon her with no cost would be overpowered. And even in cat form, Yoruichi is fast enough to avoid most things that want to kill her. Her transforming takes longer than it normally would since she apparently hasn't been out of her cat form in quite a while, hence, why Ichigo won't be able to declare an attack when he uses the effect. I also think it's a decent amount of life points to pay, especially since duels in the 5ds era are with 4000 life points. Not as many life points as one might think or like.

**Goddess of the Flash: Yoruichi Shihoin:** Attribute: Light. 7 stars. Shinigami/Effect: Once per either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. When this card is targeted by the effect of spell cards, negate the effect and destroy the card.

Attack: 2600. Defense: 1800.

Reasoning: Fast enough to avoid most things that want to destroy her in cat form, even faster as the Goddess of the Flash. And definitely fast enough to avoid Kido spells of most Shinigami— especially when the Shinigami in question have to use the full incantation. By the time they finished the incantation, they would be dead.

**The Humble Shopkeeper: Kisuke Urahara:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Shinigami/Tuner/Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards. When this card is summoned, add a trap card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Attack: 1500 Defense: 1900.

Reasoning: Kisuke's a manipulative bastard. Schemes underneath schemes. Even craftier (and more intelligent) than Aizen. So, unaffected by traps. More of a person who reacts than attacks except in special circumstances.

**The Humble Employee: Ururu Tsumugiya:** Attribute: Earth. 4 stars. Shinigami/Effect: While a monster with the name of "Kisuke Urahara" is on the field, this card gains 500 attack and defense points. When this card is summoned, add one "The Humble" monster from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Attack: 1500. Defense: 1000.

Reasoning: It only makes senses to want to do better for her guardian and employer.

**The Humble Friend: Tessai Tsukabishi: **3 stars. Attribute: Earth. Shinigami/Effect: Summon this card to the field from your hand when there is a "The Humble" monster on the field. When this card is summoned, add one spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Attack: 1300. Defense: 1200.

Reasoning: Kido Master. I'm equating Kido to spells for some reason, probably because they are called Kido spells, hence, his ability. Low attack since he's not a physical fighter and mainly supports others with Kido spells (not that I''m saying that physical fighters are the only ones that can have high attack).

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Shikai:** 6 stars. Attribute: Light. Shinigami/Effect: If you have an "Ichigo Kurosaki: Subsitute Shinigami" on the field, special summon this card from your hand. Then, upon the end phase in which this card was summoned, tribute this card to special summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" from your hand or deck. Once per turn, while this card remains on the field, special summon one Shinigami monster from your deck or graveyard.

Attack: 2400. Defense: 1600.

Reasoning: He inspires people to fight with him— Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Nel, the Visored, and so forth. It doesn't take much for him to use Bankai.

**Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai:** Attribute: Light. 8 stars. Shinigami/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. When this card is successfully summoned, special summon one level 6 or higher Shinigami monster from your graveyard or has "Karakura Raizer" or "Ryoka Invader" as part of its name. This card can only be destroyed by monsters or card effects originating in the same column as this card. If this card attacks a monster, the resulting damage is doubled. This card inflicts piercing damage. When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai" from your hand or deck. This card is treated as a 6 star monster while in the graveyard.

Attack: 3000. Defense: 2200.

Reasoning: He's a lot more powerful in this state and only continues to grow in strength the more he fights. Still inspiring people. Flash steps make it so that he can avoid attacks (well, really it's his Bankai since it's supposed to be faster than flash steps).

**Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai: Attribute:** Dark. 8 stars. Hollow/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card may only be special summoned by the effect of "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" or "Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored." When this card is summoned, you can half its attack to inflict damage equal to half the attack of this monster until the end phase of the turn in which this card was summoned (this effect applies to either player's turn). When this card attacks, return one card from your graveyard to your hand and select a card in your opponent's hand for them to discard. When this card is targeted by a monster effect, discard a card to negate the effect and destroy the offending monster. This card is treated as a 6 star monster while in the graveyard.

Attack: 3200. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: The full Hollowfication during the battle with Ulquiorra came into mind when describing his summoning condition. Unlike Ichigo, Hichigo goes for the kill, hence why he can attack his opponent's life points directly even during the opponent's turn. Still not destroyed by battle since he's a fucking monster given human shape when it comes to battle. He dislikes fighting against opponent's ability and would rather just fight head on, for the most part so negating monster effects is there.

**Karakura Raizer Leader— Kon: **Attribute: Earth. 6 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned without tributing during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. You can tribute this card to destroy one card on the field. If this card is tributed to activate its effect, special summon one "The Legendary: Super Immortal Pervert King Kon from your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field. The latter two effects can only be activated during your opponent's turn.

Attack: 1300. Defense: 2300.

Reasoning: The Karakura Raizers defend Karakura Town, though this seems to happen when a Hollow's already appeared so there's the summoning condition and its drawback. Kon, to me, seems more like the kind of mod soul to interrupt (troll) a person's attack rather than fight head on though he can defend rather well. And, the Legendary Super Immortal Pervert King Kon is probably the card I'm most proud of even though a super sized Kon doesn't technically exist in the Bleach world. And the name's a pun on King Kong. Yeah, I know, I'm horrible.

**Karakura Raizer Spirit— Don Kanonji: **Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: This card can be normal summoned from your hand during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. If this card is attacked, destroy this card and the attacking monster. Then, special summon one "Karakura Raizer" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Attack: 500. Defense: 1500.

Reasoning: Even though he's mostly an idiot, he redeems himself against Aizen hence the mutual self destruction ability.

**Karakura Raizer Beast— Tatsuki Arisawa: **Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned from your hand during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. When this card destroys a monster by battle, deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.

Attack: 1600. Defense: 1000.

Reasoning: She's a karate practitioner. And knows how to hurt people.

**Karakura Raizer Erotic— Chizuru Honsho: **Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. When this card is attacked, at the end of the damage step, change the position of all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field to defense position until the end of the turn. Battle positions affected by this card cannot be changed unless with a card effect until the end of the turn.

Attack: 400. Defense: 800.

Reasoning: No one really wants to attack a pridefully perverted lesbian. It's much hotter than it is disgusting. Except Tatsuki.

**Karakura Raizer Delicate— Keigo Asano: **Attribute: Earth. 3 stars. Warrior/Tuner/Effect: This card can be normal summoned during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage involving this card.

Attack: 0. Defense: 0.

Reasoning: He's a lover not a fighter. And a coward. And a runner. You get the idea.

**Karakura Raizer Tiny Devil— Ururu Tsumugiya: **6 stars. Attribute: Earth. Warrior/Effect: This card can be normal summoned without tributing during your opponent's battle phase. If summoned in this way, destroy this card at the end of the turn unless "Karakura Town" is in play. While another "Karakura Raizer" is on the field, you can choose one of the following effects to activate once per turn:

· The attack of this card increases by 500 points.

· This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once.

Attack: 2400. Defense: 1200.

Reasoning: Ururu enjoys being a Karakura Raizer.

**The Legendary: Super Immortal Pervert King Kon:** 8 stars. Attribute: Light. Warrior/Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Karakura Raizer Leader— Kon." This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is summoned, your opponent discards three cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard. If any of the discarded cards are monsters, they are special summoned to their side of the field in face up attack position and must attack this card regardless of phase. If any monster attacks this card and is destroyed, you gain 1000 life points (max: twice per opponent's turn). Your opponent must attack this card with any monster they have face up on the field while it remains face up on the field (if an opponent's monster is in face up defense position, it is changed to attack position). This card cannot declare an attack.

Attack: 0. Defense: 3000.

Reasoning: Like I said, a defender (and troller) rather than an attacker. Also, when this card is played, please note that the theme song is Ditty for Daddy. I'm fairly sure Kon is the Bleach version of Ojama King.

Synchro Monsters:

**Quincy: Letzt Stil— Uryuu Ishida: **Attribute: Light. 7 stars. Warrior/Synchro/Effect:

Ryoka Invader: Quincy— Uryuu Ishida + 1 or more non-tuner monsters.

When this card is summoned, negate the activation of any effects that prevents the successful summoning of this card and destroy that card or cards. This card inflicts piercing damage. This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once. When this card attacks a monster and destroys it, the destroyed monster is removed from play. At the end of your next turn, this card is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, inflict damage equal to your opponent's life points equal to the defense of this card.

Attack: 2800. Defense: 1000.

Reasoning: It's a final technique so it shouldn't be negated. Kind of like Mugetsu. It lasts a bit longer than Mugetsu though hence why it stays a bit longer than a single turn. And, final techniques always inflict damage.

**Flash War Cry: Yoruichi Shihoin:** Attribute: Light. 10 stars. Shinigami/Synchro/Effect:

Goddess of the Flash: Yoruichi Shihoin + 1 tuner

When this card is successfully summoned, you can destroy up to two monsters on the field. Twice per either player's turn, if this card would be targeted by the effects of a spell card, it is not. You can tribute one monster to destroy one card on the field.

Attack: 3000. Defense: 2000.

Reasoning: Powering up has its perks. Flash War Cry was capable of negating through neutralizing techniques through using techniques of an equal power though Yoruichi hasn't quite perfected it (I'm thinking Soifon's Infinite Flash War Cry).

**The Exiled: Former Captain Kisuke Urahara:** Attribute: Light. 11 stars. Shinigami/Synchro/Effect:

The Humble Shopkeeper: Kisuke Urahara + 1 or more monsters

This card may not be special summoned in any other way unless by the effect of Orihime Inoue. Twice per either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. This card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards. During your turn with this card face-up on the field, you can destroy one spell or trap on the field by discarding a card. If this card attacks or is attacked a monster, the opposing monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step.

Attack: 3500. Defense: 2800.

Reasoning: This was originally the Ace Card until I came up with Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored. But, Kisuke's still a manipulative, crafty bastard, so, his abilities came about. Still has the trap thing going on too. And he's smart enough to leave his enemies destroyed (or at least, tries to leave his enemies destroyed).

**Super-Gigantic Karakura Raizer Megazord:** 9 stars. Attribute: Earth. Machine/Synchro/Effect:.

1 "Karakura Raizer" tuner monster + 1 or more "Karakura Raizer" monsters

This card retains the effect of the monsters used to synchro summon this card. While "Karakura Town" is on the field, this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's traps or monster effects. When this card is destroyed, special summon the monsters used to synchro summon this card from the graveyard to the field. This card can be synchro summoned during your opponent's battle phase. This card cannot be synchro summoned if "Karakura Town" is not on the field.

Attack: 2700. Defense: 3000.

Reasoning: All Power Rangers have had a Megazord so the Karakura Raizers deserve a Megazord too.

**Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored:** Attribute: Dark. 10 stars: Visored/Synchro/Effect:

This card may only be synchro summoned by the effect of the trap card, "Hollowfication." The combination materials of this monster may only be "Ichigo Kurosaki—Bankai," and "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai," and only when both monsters are in the graveyard. This card's summoning cannot be negated. When this card is successfully summoned, gain 2000 life points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can only be affected by Quick-Play Spell Cards, Counter-Trap Cards, and the Field Spell "Karakura Town." When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack an opponent's monster once again. When this card destroy's an opponent's monster by battle, deal damage equivalent to half the destroyed monster's attack. Destroy this card after the end of your third turn after summoning this card. Visored typing counts as both Shinigami and Hollow. When this card is destroyed, special summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai" from your banished pile.

Attack: 3700. Defense: 2500.

Reasoning: Hollowfication is a necessity but Ichigo is far over powered at this point so I thought to make this card a bit more difficult to summon. In this form, he's fast, so why only the quickest of cards— quick play and counter— can affect him. And Karakura Town since he's the number one guardian. I thought that Ichigo could only summon out his mask for three seconds at one point which is why I made this card only capable of being summoned for three turns. And the Hollow mask's destruction still leaves Ichigo ready to fight.

Spell Cards:

**The Ryoka Invasion: Quick-Play Spell Card:** Discard all cards in your hand to the graveyard. Then, special summon as many "Ryoka Invader" cards as possible from your graveyard or deck to your field except for "Ryoka Invader: Ichigo Kurosaki— Bankai." Then, when a monster summoned by this spell card is destroyed, draw one card and gain 200 life points.

Reasoning: They went in severely unprepared to invade a society of virtual gods compared to normal humans. But, as they progressed, they got better. Hence, the spell card.

**Urahara Shoten:** Quick-Play Spell Card. Effect: Pay half your life points. Special summon all three "The Humble" cards from your hand, deck or graveyard until the end phase of your next turn. These monsters cannot be destroyed until the end phase of your next turn.

Reasoning: Through thick and thin, Urahara Shoten has withstood the Winter War and the Quincy Invasion. The members of this shop will always be ready to welcome customers, sell items, and annoy Ichigo.

**It's Opening Time!:** Normal Spell Card: Special Summon any one "The Humble" monster from your deck or graveyard.

Reasoning: Having to open a store so early in the morning can bring anyone from the dead.

**Ransotengai:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Special summon one "Quincy" monster from your deck, extra deck, or graveyard until the end phase of your next turn.

Reasoning: Puppetry art. Even the elderly Quincy can fight with this technique.

**Karakura Town: **Field Spell Card: When this card is successfully activated, it cannot be destroyed by any means so long as a Shinigami is on the field or has "Karakura Raizer" as part of its name. All Shinigami monsters, monsters with "Karakura Raizer," "Ryoka Invader," "Isshin Kurosaki," "Yoruichi," "Rukia Kuchiki," "The Humble," "Kisuke Urahara," or "Kon," as part of its name gains 500 attack and defense points. Once per turn, you can negate an opponent's attack that targets one of the aforementioned cards and gain life points equal to the attack of the attacking monster. Aforementioned monsters cannot be controlled by your opponent while this card remains on the field. (x2)

Reasoning: If you have something better, please tell me. I just made this one up since other than being the place to destroy to create a key to get to the Spirit King's dimension, it's just an ordinary town.

**Mystical Space Tyhoon:** Quick-play Spell Card: Destroy one spell or trap on the field.

Reasoning: Everyone loves typhoons composed of mystical space. Takin' it back to the classics. Alright!

**Getsuga Tensho:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Can only by activated when a monster with the name "Ichigo Kurosaki" is face up on your side of the field. Destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Reasoning: Let me know if you've got something better.

**It's Morphin' Time:** Continuous Spell Card: Discard one card to special summon one "Karakura Raizer" monster from your deck or graveyard once per turn.

Reasoning: Go, Go, Power Rangers!

**Konso:** Normal Spell Card: When a Shinigami monster is out on the field or is named "Karakura Raizer," destroy one monster on the field.

Reasoning: Purification.

**Restoration Hot Springs:** Quick-Play Spell Card: Gain 1000 life points for every Shinigami monster in your graveyard. Then, special summon one level 4 or lower Shinigami monster from your graveyard.

Reasoning: Apparently, this is enough to not need sleep.

Trap Cards:

**Sing, Benihime:** Continuous Trap Card: While a monster with the name "Kisuke Urahara" is on the field, you negate a monster's attack once per turn. Then, draw one card.

Reasoning: Kisuke's a manipulative, crafty bastard.

**Hollow Engagement:** Special summon once "Rukia Kuchiki— Shinigami" to the field from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Reasoning: The first Hollow Rukia encountered with Ichigo in Karakura Town.

**Shunpo: **Counter Trap Card: When a Shinigami monster is on the field, negate the activation of a card effect that targets a Shinigami monster and destroy that card.

Reasoning: Makes you fast enough to dodge an attack.

**Zangetsu:** Normal Trap Card: When your opponent enters the battle phase while a monster with the name of "Ichigo Kurosaki" is on the field, destroy all of your opponent's monsters in attack position.

Reasoning: Zangetsu doesn't like anyone threatening Ichigo and so, from time to time, he helps Ichigo out.

**Bakudo #81: Danku:** Normal Trap Card: Negate all damage received for the rest of the turn.

Reasoning: Gotta love that Splitting Void.

**Senkaimon:** Normal Trap Card: When a monster is destroyed by battle, special summon one Shinigami monster level 6 or lower from your deck or graveyard. (x2)

Reasoning: The Shinigami are a bunch of nosy bastards.

**Hollowfication: **Normal Trap Card: This card's effect cannot be negated. This card's effect can be only activated from the graveyard. This card can only be activated when both "Ichigo Kurosaki—Bankai" and "Hichigo Shirosaki— Bankai" are in the graveyard. Remove both cards from play to synchro summon one "Ichigo Kurosaki— Visored."

Reasoning: Gotta have that special thing for Ichigo.

Monster Cards: 22

Spell Cards: 11

Trap Cards: 8

Total Deck: 41

Synchro Monsters: 5

Total Extra: 5

**A/N: An updated version of the deck. Perhaps this is less OP (I'll leave it in your hands to determine whether or not I should make even more corrections). I now realize the deck's OP after writing the first chapter though granted, Ichigo was dueling against a deck without synchro monsters.**

**Katokaari: Thank you. I changed the effects of Ichigo's forms— Ichigo can only be destroyed by monsters or card effects in his column and Hichigo doesn't have anything of that sort anymore. Thanks again. Yes, it will be romantic. The story starts about 2 years before the start of canon. So, everyone's been 2 years younger. Akiza (through my own design) is now age close to Ichigo's... Misty Tredwell's age is two years younger... I wonder why I would mention those names...**

**humbertorojo96: I understand your reasoning, logical and sound they all are. I have ideas on how to continue both stories you mentioned (and I thank you for the compliments!) but I just haven't had the motivation (or time!) to write another chapter for them. And again, thank you for many generous compliments and I'm happy to be back.**

**XMugen-GetsugaX: No, don't say that! But you're right, his deck is over-powered (and will likely on continue to be over powered) though you will find that he won't be winning all his duels. He simply lacks the experience to do so in the beginning though he'll pick things up quickly enough— especially with a certain tutor I have in mind. Followed your advice for the three stars and lowered their attack or defense or both. The most recent 5Ds game I have is Reverse of Arcadia (which isn't very recent at all considering). Ah, thank you!**

**Guest: Perhaps Mugetsu is a card best saved for farther down the line when everyone else gets upgrades to their deck. I'm trying to base his cards as Bleach and since he didn't really have a canon Adjuchas form, I don't think I'll be including that particular idea though thank you for suggesting it. His Vasto Lorde form... I have a special idea for that card for further in the story. Yeah, I had planned on switching between this and my other stories to write though this one has currently taken up my interest for the near future. **

**StrawberryDeathGod15: He's part of his own deck because this deck was based off of Karakura Town and the Ryoka Invasion Arc— so why wouldn't Ichigo be part of his own deck (cough— Kaibaman— cough). I'll do my best to update my other stories though no promises. **

**Xuan Tian Shang Ti: Perhaps it is a bit silly but Yugioh 5Ds, in my opinion, is among the most serious of all Yugioh anime (though granted, I haven't watched the series with XYZ or Pendulum summoning) when you think about it. I mean, Domino City was split in half and they just leave Satellite as a dump because it's more beneficial to Neo Domino City? Criminals are actually branded like cattle? It's things like that that can get even adults in the series. Many serious aspects that make the show a bit more than a children's show no matter how many cards they try to use to make it seem a children's show. **

**THE END786: Yep, yep, I'm grateful for that. Yes, Synchro Summoning because I don't really know anything about Yugioh beyond 5Ds. I've never XYZ summoned and I have no knowledge of Pendulum summoning other than what I stumbled upon while doing research. I didn't even know that was a thing until a couple days ago.**

**Struggle is Real: Yep. I've got an idea for it. Not effects but rather, how to introduce the card. If you've got any ideas for the effects, let me know.**

**Guiji: I'm happy you pointed this out for me. Hopefully it's less OP to your liking. I did as you suggested about the attack and defense— hopefully it's better now. I have no idea what Shinigami spell thing you mean unless you mean a mod soul or something similar. Do you mean Shikai? Gigai? Kido spells? It's true that he isn't a different person but I preferred it like this since he's really the only one in Karakura Town to have shown progression of Shikai and Bankai— and since this is a Karakura Town/Ryoka Invasion themed deck, this is how I did it. I don't know about that, you seem to know plenty about Yugioh, more than me anyways. Variety is always good, true. Thanks, I look forward to writing it. Tell me if you have anymore advice you think I should implement. **

**So, as last time, if I don't get any criticisms, I'll post the chapter in a couple days. I don't know why any of you favorited or followed this since I'll be posting the actual story under a different name— and therefore, it'll be its own story and not under this title. Then again, I did update this and will likely update this in the future when I create a Shinigami deck and an Arrancar deck so maybe it's a good thing if you did if you want to be informed about his cards.**

**I want criticism though! I want you all to tell my WHY I should change something you don't like or so on. Hopefully though, I managed to get most of the OP things out of the way though feel free to let me know if you think something else is OP. I didn't change any spells or traps since no one complained about them.**

**As always,**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
